Questionamentos Submersos
by Saint Nemui
Summary: O Grande Mestre é tido como um homem de grande bondade e sabedoria. Mas depois de Daidaros de Cefeu ser executado por insubordinação, Aldebaran tem encontrado motivos para desconfiar o líder supremo do Santuário.


**Questionamentos submersos**

* * *

O ambiente no Santuário andava cada vez mais estranho para Aldebaran, que vinha observando pequenas e sutis mudanças na forma de governo do Grande Mestre. Passou por sua casa mais uma ordem de execução de cavaleiro rebelde. O criminoso da vez era ninguém senão Daidaros de Cefeu, residente na Ilha de Andrômeda, guerreiro bastante experiente, competente e conhecido por ser tão forte quanto os cavaleiros de ouro. Segundo a ordem, ele estava sendo acusado de insubordinação por não cumprir as missões tal como deveria. Teria se juntado ao grupo crescente de cavaleiros insatisfeitos com a vontade de Athena?

Já havia trabalhado com Daidaros em três ocasiões diferentes. Uma delas foi uma missão que durou uma semana, pois precisaram quebrar uma organização criminosa que estava saindo do controle de uma cidade no Egito por conter entre seus integrantes um detentor de cosmos. Foi nela que teve a oportunidade de conhecer melhor um dos cavaleiros de prata mais leais ao Santuário e não se decepcionou. Todas as noites, ele montava um pequeno altar em homenagem a Athena, fosse no quarto ou no acampamento, e cantava uma ode à deusa, que sabia de cor. Mostrava-se extremamente devoto à causa dos cavaleiros e tinha um conhecimento vasto sobre a história do Santuário. Era difícil de acreditar que um homem como aquele seria executado por traição.

Seria verdade? Por todos os lugares, a notícia era comentada, junto com as críticas "ele só fingia ser um bom cavaleiro" e "merece ser esquartejado", enquanto que uma ou outra pessoa o defendeu: "isso só pode ser um engano, eu conheço o Daidaros, ele nunca trairia a Athena". Distinguir verdade da mentira era difícil, mas o fato é que ninguém ousava investigar a história a fundo, com medo de ser acusado de traidor também. Afinal, o ato de questionar a decisão Grande Mestre já era, em si, um crime terrível. Mesmo que Aldebaran achasse estranho, não podia expor sua opinião para ninguém.

Poucas horas depois da ordem ser expedida, Afrodite passou por sua casa com trajes de viagem, carregando a urna da armadura de Peixes.

"Será que posso passar por sua casa, caro Aldebaran?"

"Afrodite. Por que não está vestindo sua armadura? Vai para uma missão?"

"É claro, o que você esperava? Que eu estivesse indo treinar? O Grande Mestre me confiou uma missão importantíssima, de eliminar um rato traidor."

"Por acaso está se referindo a Daidaros de Cefeu?"

"Esse mesmo. E então? Posso passar por sua casa?"

"Muito bem… Passe."

"Obrigado, querido. Pegue uma rosa como lembrança. Só não garanto que esteja sem veneno."

Afrodite sempre blefava sobre a rosa, e Aldebaran colocou-a num pequeno vaso perto da entrada. Tinha uma relação de respeito com o colega, que se mostrava extremamente leal ao Grande Mestre. Era uma devoção diferente da de Daidaros, pois se voltava à ideia de que o mais forte entre os homens era o mais apto a governar sobre todos os demais. Em seu vocabulário, não havia espaço para Athena. Mesmo assim, Aldebaran nunca o questionou sobre o assunto, por não ser muito próximo dele, já que estavam distantes demais nas Doze Casas para conversarem com mais frequência.

Seguiu guardando a causa de Touro. Não conseguia parar de pensar na ordem de execução de Daidaros. Lembrou-se de um dia durante a missão, quando o colega adiantava o relatório para o Santuário, com a competência que tinha. Estavam almoçando e descansando, mas Daidaros continuava completamente focado no trabalho. Como líder da missão, Aldebaran tentou impedi-lo.

"Ei, Daidaros, teremos tempo de sobra pra fazer esse relatório à noite, todos juntos. Relaxe e descanse um pouco."

"Estou me alimentando bem e não me sinto cansado, senhor. Se sou um cavaleiro de Athena, devo dedicar todo o meu tempo à minha missão de vida, que é cumprir a vontade dela dando o melhor de mim. Sempre digo aos meus discípulos que um cavaleiro ideal tem quatro características fundamentais, e não três: bondade, sabedoria, coragem e entrega. Essa quarta, a entrega, nada mais é do que a dedicação total à sua função como servo da deusa. Se sobrar tempo mais tarde para descanso, assim farei. Mas estou bem e posso adiantar o relatório agora."

As palavras do jovem cavaleiro foram marcantes para Aldebaran. Havia muitos bons cavaleiros no Santuário, mas Daidaros destacava-se pelo caráter inviolável e pelos princípios bem definidos. Por causa disso, apesar de não terem uma relação de amizade, respeitava-o profundamente. Há pouco tempo, o cavaleiro de Cefeu havia encerrado o treinamento de todos os seus discípulos, entregando dois novos cavaleiros ao exército. Era difícil acreditar que ele, tão sério e dedicado, seria acusado de insubordinação.

Cavaleiros podiam ficar insatisfeitos por muitos motivos, desde pessoais, como a antiga reivindicação do direito a casamento, até ideológicos, como a recusa de cumprir determinadas missões que o Santuário aceitava em prol de uma instituição ou grupo de pessoas. Contudo, o Grande Mestre vinha governando o Santuário desde antes de eles nascerem. Sua visão e, consequentemente, vontade estavam além da compreensão dos homens sob seu poder. Um cavaleiro da categoria ouro não podia questionar suas decisões, até porque precisava servir de exemplo aos demais.

Aldebaran prosseguiu com suas tarefas normalmente, até o dia em que Afrodite voltou. Ele trazia consigo a armadura de Cefeu, ainda coberta de sangue, como prova de que havia cumprido sua missão com êxito. Não havia o corpo. Ao passar por sua casa, anunciou:

"Voltei, Aldebaran, e trago comigo a armadura de Cefeu. Está num estado lamentável, mas juro que tentei dar uma morte sem dor a ele."

"Bem-vindo. Mas por que trouxe apenas a armadura e não o corpo? Mesmo tendo sido condenado à morte, ele tem o direito de ser enterrado no cemitério dos cavaleiros."

"Um traidor? Não, caro Aldebaran, um traidor do Santuário não merece um pedaço de terra aqui. Nem sequer merecia ser considerado um cavaleiro. Ter um cosmos poderoso não basta; é preciso ser fiel ao Grande Mestre."

Queria responder a Afrodite que Daidaros não fora um cavaleiro indigno como descrevia. Contudo, se questionasse o colega, poderia ele ser o acusado de rebeldia. Portanto, calou-se.

"Entendi. Muito bem, pode passar pela minha casa."

"Obrigado. Ah, e pegue uma rosa. Talvez esteja envenenada."

As rosas de Afrodite sempre o deixavam intrigado: não sabia se eram uma gentileza ou uma provocação. O cavaleiro de Peixes parecia sempre esconder sua sede de assassino por trás de um sorriso. Ainda assim, era um dos mais requisitados pelo Grande Mestre.

Aldebaran desejava, no íntimo, que o motivo de o corpo de Daidaros não estar ali era porque seu executor se apiedara e o liberara, cenário infelizmente impossível. Dentre as virtudes de seu estranho colega das Doze Casas, não havia a bondade.

* * *

Na mesma semana da morte de Daidaros, uma notícia espalhou-se feito um vírus pelo Santuário. Filomenos, principal servo encarregado das necessidades primárias do Grande Mestre, desapareceu de forma misteriosa. Ninguém acreditava, no entanto, que se tratasse de deserção, pois Filomenos era considerado não só um servo importante, mas também um amigo pelo líder máximo do Santuário; tanto que este fizera uma celebração apenas em sua homenagem há quinze anos. Embora servos geralmente não fossem vistos como pessoas notáveis, Filomenos devia ser cumprimentado por todos quando visto. Mesmo assim, ele sempre se mantinha submisso e respeitoso com relação aos cavaleiros, como qualquer outro servo.

Aldebaran o encontrara várias vezes na passagem por sua casa, nas idas e vindas para atender as necessidades do Grande Mestre. Certa vez, quando não havia urgência, Filomenos aceitou parar para conversar, num dia de bom humor. E Aldebaran, buscando elogiar seu trabalho, comentou:

"Sempre te vejo subir e descer a montanha três, até quatro vezes por dia. Às vezes me pergunto se o seu trabalho não exige mais esforço físico do que o nosso."

"É difícil, não vou negar", respondeu Filomenos, rindo, "mas nunca poderia comparar o meu trabalho com o dos cavaleiros, que arriscam as vidas nas batalhas. Eu sou um amante da paz, não fui feito para lutar, não tenho treinamento, só sei cuidar do templo. O que posso oferecer é muito pouco, senhor Aldebaran."

"Ora, como o Grande Mestre teria sossego para desempenhar sua função sem um braço direito como você? Você é um servo importante, ele até reconheceu isso quando fez uma celebração em sua homenagem, não é? Eu lembro, ainda era uma criança nessa época."

"O Grande Mestre é tão generoso que me superestima. É uma honra que ele me considere um amigo. Sabe, respeito muito todos os cavaleiros de Athena, mas ele é o homem que mais admiro neste lugar. Ele tem um coração puro, mesmo com tantos anos de governo, é benevolente, amoroso, ama todas as pessoas sem distinção. Eu seria capaz de dar a minha vida por ele, não digo isso porque sou um servo. Sou eu, Filomenos, quem está falando. Eu sei que ele é o homem que vai acabar com todo o sofrimento no mundo."

Tanta devoção não deixava dúvidas de que Filomenos era o mais confiável servo do Grande Mestre. Quando a notícia de seu desaparecimento chegou aos ouvidos dos cavaleiros, imediatamente organizaram-se equipes de buscas, crentes de que algum inimigo do Santuário o tivesse sequestrado.

Dois soldados vieram chamá-lo quando conseguiram encontrá-lo. Aldebaran dirigiu-se até uma área próxima a Star Hill e lá encontrou, roído pelos vermes e cobertos de moscas, o triste cadáver de Filomenos. Era um pouco difícil de reconhecer, mas outros servos que conviviam com ele confirmaram: aquele era, sem dúvidas, Filomenos, o servo mais leal ao Grande Mestre. Aldebaran ordenou que o corpo fosse limpo e velado com honras semelhantes às de um cavaleiro, pois não se tratava de um homem qualquer. Liderou, pessoalmente, a investigação de sua morte.

Que Filomenos havia sido assassinado, não havia dúvidas. A parte dos ferimentos ainda visíveis eram típicos daqueles causados por cosmos. Aldebaran até tentou encontrar vestígios do poder do criminoso, mas não encontrou nenhum. Ordenou, então, que todos os cavaleiros, até mesmo os dourados, fossem interrogados, embora soubesse de que nada adiantaria. Máscara da Morte, ao ser conduzido para o interrogatório, comentou:

"Nós dois sabemos que você só está fazendo isso por raiva, grandalhão. Não vai descobrir nada depois de tanto tempo. Só está irritando a gente com sua insistência ridícula, tudo por causa de um servo insignificante."

"Ele era um amigo pessoal do Grande Mestre, Máscara! O mínimo que ele merece é uma investigação justa."

"Tudo bem, não precisa ficar bravinho, Touro. Vamos acabar logo com essa chatice."

Cavaleiros como o Máscara da Morte não deviam ser levados a sério, mas Aldebaran reconhecia que era tarde demais para descobrir o assassino, pois as memórias das pessoas tornavam-se vagas demais após uma semana. Não encontrou nenhuma pista, nem mesmo sobre como o corpo tinha ido parar ali. Ainda insistiu por mais um tempo, até que o próprio Grande Mestre disse:

"Eu agradeço imensamente o seu esforço para descobrir quem fez essa atrocidade com o meu estimado Filomenos, Aldebaran, mas não continue com a investigação. Vamos permitir que ele descanse em paz em vez de ficar, o tempo todo, cutucando no momento de sua morte."

A vontade do Grande Mestre foi cumprida, e a morte de Filomenos fora encerrada como um episódio muito mal explicado no Santuário.

* * *

Depois de ter executado mais um traidor do Santuário, um cavaleiro de prata bastante poderoso, Aldebaran ficou com a armadura de Touro bastante danificada. Por isso, pediu permissão ao Grande Mestre e viajou para Jamir, a fim de consertá-la com Mu de Áries, seu amigo de muitos anos. Apesar de distante, Mu era, dentre os cavaleiros de ouro, aquele com quem mais se dava bem. Não era frio, cruel e nem sério demais como muitos outros, que viam o convívio social como um mal necessário na rotina monótona do Santuário. Quando moravam perto, gostavam de treinar juntos e de conversar sobre diversos assuntos, sem medo de julgamento.

Mu recebeu-o com a mesma amizade da época em que viviam no Santuário e com uma alegria redobrada por revê-lo:

"Aldebaran, eu pensei que você nunca viria me visitar!"

"É você que não voltou mais para o Santuário! Por sua culpa, agora virei o porteiro das Doze Casas!"

"Ora, quem melhor do que você para fazer um trabalho tão importante? Você está indo tão bem nele que não preciso voltar."

"Ah, é assim? Pois vai me pagar, pois quero ver se não está enferrujado depois de sair do Santuário para ficar aqui, de boa."

"Não, sem antes descansar um pouco, ou vai perder a luta."

"Perder? Eu estou em plena forma para te derrotar aqui e agora!"

Era óbvio que mentia, pois seu amigo era um excelente guerreiro, apesar de não gostar de combates reais. Levou-o por teleporte para dentro da casa, que não tinha portas, e ofereceu-lhe uma boa refeição e um vinho. Relembraram momentos do passado, de quando eram apenas candidatos a cavaleiros e tinham tempo para se divertir e causar problemas aos soldados.

Aldebaran também contou sobre tudo que havia se passado no Santuário nos últimos tempos, sobre as execuções e o estranho assassinato de Filomenos, até que o assunto penetrou um terreno proibido:

"Você não chegou a fazer o interrogatório no Grande Mestre, não é?", perguntou Mu.

Uma pergunta como aquela era impensável no Santuário. Mas estavam distantes de qualquer pessoa, e Mu era de confiança.

"Eu seria acusado de questionar a autoridade do Grande Mestre. O último cavaleiro que fez isso foi condenado a um ano de prisão, e nem um cavaleiro de ouro como eu está a salvo da lei. Mas Mu, não dá pra pensar que o Grande Mestre cometeria um crime desses, justo ao Filomenos. Você sabe, ele é o seu professor, e você já me disse muitas vezes que ele é um homem nobre, com um grande coração."

"Já faz muitos anos que não converso com ele… Na verdade, concluí o resto de meu treinamento sozinho, pois o comportamento dele mudou."

"Mudou como?"

"Ele recusava-se a me treinar, e… acabei me sentindo sozinho com as sucessivas esquivas... e vim treinar sozinho. Desculpe, acho que falei demais. Melhor eu calar a boca."

"Até aqui, num lugar seguro, você e eu não podemos falar o que pensamos?"

"No que nos tornamos, não é? Cavaleiros são guerreiros que prezam pela verdade, mas, quando precisamos sufocar nossos pensamentos dessa maneira, sinto que é como se enterrássemos as verdades com silêncios. Estamos sendo covardes, eu sei. Mas isso é só temporário."

"O que quer dizer com isso, Mu?"

"Você já ouviu sobre um torneio feito no Japão envolvendo cavaleiros de bronze?"

"Sim, sobre um espetáculo patético que quebrou uma das regras mais importantes de nossas operações. Todos se esforçando com discrição e esses moleques aparecendo em todos os canais de televisão, revelando nossa existência para o mundo."

"Pois eu acho que eles começaram um movimento interessante no mundo dos cavaleiros e continuam sobrevivendo aos ataques do Santuário."

"Eles vão ser mortos pelos cavaleiros de prata, Mu. Não passam de uma preocupação menor, exceto pelo sigilo."

"Eu vejo neles uma possibilidade. Acredito que, cada vez mais, mais cavaleiros como eles vão se rebelar contra o Santuário."

"Mas isso não é desejável. Veja, estamos a alguns anos da Guerra Santa, não podemos perder poderio militar quando estamos nos preparando para um conflito maior. O destino do mundo inteiro depende da integridade do Santuário."

"Mas o que podem fazer os cavaleiros, quando estão todos cheios de dúvidas como você e eu? Acha que venceremos a guerra assim?"

"Eu... não sei te dizer…"

"Há muitas coisas mal explicadas acontecendo no Santuário. Meu mestre me disse que os cavaleiros do passado só conseguiram vencer a Guerra Santa porque todos tinham o coração no lugar certo, na devoção à deusa Athena. Mas, quando cavaleiros honestos como Daidaros são executados por traição, acha que estamos prontos para ganhar de novo?"

Os argumentos de Mu eram muito bons para serem ignorados. Muitos cavaleiros sentiam que algo estava errado no Santuário, apesar de o Grande Mestre estar no poder há mais de dois séculos. Contudo, não podiam, de acordo com a lei, ir contra a palavra dele, pois seus desejos refletiam a vontade de Athena.

"E como esses cavaleiros de bronze ajudariam o Santuário?"

"Quanto a isso, Aldebaran, acho que teremos de ter um pouco de fé."

"Heh! Eu não funciono assim! É verdade que o Grande Mestre, por onde passa, atrai pessoas agradecidas e felizes, então não posso sair duvidando sem provas! Se esses garotos de bronze aparecerem na minha frente, eu decidirei se vale a pena ou não pôr a minha fé neles!"

"Faça como quiser, meu amigo. Eu pretendo observá-los mais um pouco de perto."

"Se o fizer, será considerado traidor junto com eles. Eu não quero perder um amigo numa aposta mal sucedida."

"Não se preocupe, sei me cuidar", respondeu Mu, sorrindo, tentando transmitir uma confiança que não parecia verdadeira. "Mais vinho?"

Aldebaran aceitou. Bebeu bastante, mais do que nunca. Naquele dia, Athena com certeza o perdoaria pelo excesso, apenas para perder-se um pouco no álcool e distrair-se de toda a dúvida que pairava em torno do Grande Mestre e que eles não tinham como resolver sem derramar sangue. Não sabia mais se seu líder era mesmo uma pessoa cem por cento confiável, mas também tinha receio de causar uma revolução equivocada em seu lar. Pessoas boas, como Daidaros e Filomenos, tiveram mortes mal explicadas. Seu amigo Mu também ia na mesma direção. Quanto a ele, afundou todos os questionamentos e medos no vinho, fugindo do mundo feito um covarde.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
